Pillow Talk
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Pada malam berbadai, keduanya menghangatkan diri di balik selimut di ruang bawah tanah itu, sementara pembicaraan malam dan remang-remang cahaya menemani


_**Pillow Talk**_

_A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction_

_Shingeki no Kyojin © __**Isayama Hajime**_

_Pillow Talk © Arisu Sakura_

_I don't own anything_

_**Warning: **__Gaje, abal, AR/AT, OOC, maybe typos, male x male – RiEren. If u don't like it then why don't u press the 'back' on ur computer._

_If u mind to read it, take ur time. Sit and try to enjoy this. And if u don't mind, what about take a lil time n give me reviews?_

_Thank u for reading this!_

* * *

Petir menyambar di luar sementara hujan deras membasahi permukaan bumi membuat ia, Eren Jaeger, bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Oh, tidak, Eren bukanlah anak kecil penakut yang hanya mendengar sambaran petir sedikit saja langsung berteriak ketakutan seperti akan dibunuh. Tidak, hanya saja posisinya saat inilah yang membuatnya ketakutan. Bayangkan saja, pada tengah malam dengan penerangan seadanya, terkunci di ruang bawah tanah yang luas dan gelap, jauh dari ruang manapun, tanpa ada yang menemanimu. Sementara petir menyambar di luar dengan kencang dan hujan turun dengan deras seperti hendak membanjiri permukaan bumi dan menenggelamkannya seperti kisah Nabi Nuh. Kupikir semua orang akan merasa ketakutan, bukan? Kecuali memang orang yang bermental baja sampai-sampai tak takut pada apapun.

_Tap! Tap!_

Derap langkah kaki yang mengarah ke kamarnya membuat Eren tambah ketakutan. Jam segini? Ke kamarnya? Oh, itu hampir tak pernah terjadi!

_Tap! Tap!_

Eren menarik selimutnya hingga ke kepala, menutupi tubuh sampai kepalanya yang gemetaran kedinginan dan ketakutan.

_Krieett!_

"Waaaaa!" Eren menjerit keras begitu pintu kamarnya terdorong terbuka, setelahnya ia kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut, pasrah pada nasib. Sementara yang membuka pintu ikut terlonjak kaget. Kesal, orang itu masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu berteriak begitu, Eren?" orang itu menghela napas. kesal Mendengar suara khasnya yang familiar, Eren melepas selimutnya.

"_Corporal_?!" pekiknya. Raut mukanya sulit digambarkan. Ia tampak ketakutan, lega, senang, panik, kesal dan kaget di saat yang sama. _Corporal_ Levi, yang awalnya kesal karena kaget akan jeritan Eren, malah tersenyum puas ketika ia mengarahkan lampu minyaknya ke arah Eren dan mendapati wajah dengan raut menarik itu. Secuil senyum tipis terkembang di sudut bibirnya. Tak terlihat oleh Eren, karena Eren sudah keburu ketakutan dan kegelapan menaungi ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Levi bergerak mendekati kasur Eren. "Kau ketakuan karena petir begini? Kau bukan anak kecil, kan?"

Eren memunggungi Levi dan menggeleng. "Ti, tidak kok! Aku tidak takut hanya karena ini!" ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut itu saking malu dan takutnya. Melihat tingkah bawahannya yang satu ini, Levi hanya bisa tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendekati kasur Eren dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eren..." Levi mencoba memanggil.

"Ti, tidak, _Corporal_! Tadi aku tidak berniat mengagetkan Anda! Lagipula aku tidak takut petir kok!" Eren berteriak panik. Reaksi berlebihan Eren yang salah tingkah ini tampak menarik di mata pria paruh baya itu. Ia meletakkan lampu minyak yang ia bawa di meja yang ada di samping kasur Eren lalu menyelusupkan diri ke balik selimut Eren. "_Co_, _Corporal_?!" seru Eren kaget ketika ia merasakan sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Apa ini menjadi masalah?" tanya Levi. Oh, lebih tepatnya, memaksa Eren untuk tak mengusirnya dari situ.

"Ti... tidak..." Eren mengangguk pasrah. "Tidak, maksudku, _Corporal_, kenapa Anda datang pada pukul segini? Selain itu bukankah sempit berada satu kasur denganku?"

Levi memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia bergerak mencari posisi yang cukup nyaman dan hangat, lalu menghela napas. "Aku kedinginan, lagipula di sini sepi," jawab Levi. "Selain itu kupikir kau butuh teman bicara sampai hujan dan petir berhenti."

Sedetik kemudian semburat merah memenuhi wajah Eren. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "A, aku bukan anak kecil yang takut akan petir begini, kok!" ujarnya, sementara ia bisa merasakan hangat yang menjalar di pipi porselennya.

"Terserahmu saja," Levi bergerak sekali lagi, memposisikan dirinya di atas Eren dan memeluknya.

"_Co_, _Corporal_?!" pekik Eren panik. Levi menggelengkan kepala, mengerti.

"Tidak, Eren," Levi mengelus kepala Eren. "Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kita tetap begini saja." Eren terdiam mendengar perkataan sang _Corporal_. Sementara semburat merah terus menjalari seluruh wajahnya sampai ke telinganya, ia membiarkan atasannya ini memeluknya dalam posisi seperti itu.

Lima menit mereka tetap dalam posisi begitu. Eren mencoba tidur namun tidak bisa karena Levi membuat jantungnya bergedup dua kali lebih cepat. "Ah, _Co_,_ Corporal_?" panggil Eren akhirnya. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tak jelas menggubris pertanyaan pemilik mata zamrud itu, mengisyaratkan ia belum tidur. "Anda belum tidur?" tanya Eren basa-basi. Sekali lagi pria terkuat dalam sejarah umat manusia itu menggumam tak jelas, mengisyaratkan ia masih bangun. Setelah itu keheningan kembali menyelubungi mereka sampai akhirnya Levi bergeser dan merebahkan diri di samping Eren, lalu menatap kedua iris zamrud Eren.

"Ada apa, Eren? Kau tidak bicara lagi?" tanya Levi, sembari kedua iris kelabu itu menatap Eren dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Salah tingkah, Eren buru-buru membalikkan badannya.

"Ti, tidak... kukira _Corporal _sudah tidur," jawab Eren sambil menarik selimutnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Levi meletakkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Eren, membuatnya tak mampu kabur. Ia lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi kepala Eren, memperlihatkan wajah manis dengan semburat merah itu. Levi menampakkan seringai nakal di wajahnya, seringai nakal menggoda yang malah membuat semburat merah itu makin-makin memenuhi wajah Eren. Sementara Eren, wajahnya begitu menggoda, seperti 'meminta', tetapi, tidak, Levi tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sekarang.

Karena itu, ia mengecup kening Eren lembut. "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu," bisiknya pelan sambil menampakkan seringainya.

"Ti, tidak, kok!" ujar Eren salah tingkah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu bergerak dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sambil memunggungi Levi. Lengan Levi, yang awalnya hanya menjadi pembatas agar Eren tidak bisa kabur, sekarang melingkar pada tubuh hangat Eren. Ia mengecup leher Eren, membuat pemiliknya bergidik. Seringai itu bertambah di wajah pria dewasa itu, tapi alih-alih melanjutkannya kegiatannya, ia malah merebahkan diri di samping Eren.

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa tidur, jadi bagaimana kalau kita sedikit berbincang saja?" ajak Levi, yang dibalas dengan anggukan sekenanya saja dari Eren. Sebal karena merasa diabaikan begitu, Levi duduk, menarik tubuh Eren sehingga Eren menatap langit-langit, lalu memposisikan dirinya di atas Eren sambil menatap Eren begitu dekat. Dekat, sekali. Mengunci kedua iris zamrud itu dengan iris kelabu miliknya. "Perhatikan aku, Eren," ujarnya kesal. "Aku tak suka diabaikan saat bicara. Atau kau tidak suka dengan keberadaanku?"

Buru-buru Eren menggeleng cepat, antara takut, panik, dan malu. Levi mengangguk puas. Ia kembali merebahkan diri. "Yah, aku mengerti, kau mungkin malah takut aku ada di sini," pria dewasa itu menoleh dan menatap Eren sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi aku berjanji tak akan melakukan apapun."

Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang bisa Eren Jaeger berikan ketika atasannya itu berkata dengan nada sungguh-sungguh yang mempesona.

"Baiklah..." setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyelubungi, akhirnya Eren angkat suara. Tentu saja karena keheningan lebih membunuhnya, dan lagipula ia merasa ingin berbicara dengan atasannya itu. "Apa yang sebaiknya dibicarakan sekarang?" tanyanya, yang hanya dibalas Levi dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Ng... kalau begitu..." Eren menatap langit-langit, memikirkan topik menarik selain _titan_ dan tugas _Scouting Legion_. "Apa _Corporal_ pernah berniat untuk hidup di luar tembok ini?"

Sekilas senyum tipis berkembang di bibir Levi.

"Pertanyaan menarik," ujar Levi. "Kalau begitu kutanya balik, memang kau mau hidup di dalam tembok seperti ini saja sementara dunia luar cukup luas untuk dijelajahi?"

Jelas Eren menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Aku... juga ingin menjelajah dunia luar..." ujar Eren. "Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, seperti apa laut itu, seperti apa ikan-ikan yang hidup di laut, seperti apa tumbuhan yang hidup di luar tembok, seperti apa pegunungan, seperti apa air terjun... semuanya..."

Levi menatap langit-langit, memikirkan betapa indahnya seharusnya dunia ini. "Menurut buku, dunia ini luas dan indah. Kau pikir tidak ada yang penasaran? Hanya saja manusia terlalu takut sehingga tak berani walau hanya sekedar mengemukakan pendapat tentang dunia luar, kan?"

Eren berbalik, menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendiri. "Ahh, sayang sekali ya... padahal dunia tak sesempit tembok ini," katanya. "Kadang aku berharap, bisa terlahir sebagai hewan sehingga bisa hidup di luar tembok tanpa takut dimakan _titan_."

"Kalau seperti itu hewan lain yang akan memangsamu," desis Levi.

Eren meringis. "Kalau seperti itu aku mau jadi predator saja, seperti beruang atau macan," balasnya langsung.

Levi membalikkan badan, menatap Eren. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau cuma cocok jadi anjing, tahu," Levi menyentil hidung Eren, membuat si pemilik meringis.

"Lagipula..." Levi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Menjadi manusia lebih baik, bukan? Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dirasakan hewan tapi bisa dinikmati manusia."

Eren menutup matanya. "Iya ya..." ujarnya. "Misalnya, akal pikiran, beranjak dewasa... dan..." kelopak matanya membuka secara perlahan, menampakkan iris zamrud indah itu. "... Merasakan cinta..."

Seulas senyum tipis berkembang di bibir Levi. Tentu saja, cinta. Itu yang terpenting. Jatuh cinta, kebahagian bersama orang yang dicintai, patah hati, kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Semuanya hanya bisa dirasakan oleh manusia, membuat manusia itu menjadi manusiawi. "Kau mengerti kan? Itu yang kumaksud. Cinta." Levi menunjuk Eren tepat di hatinya. "Hati, cinta. Hanya dimiliki manusia. Kalau kau terlahir sebagai hewan, belum tentu aku akan jatuh cinta padamu seperti ini, kan?" tembaknya langsung, membuat semburat merah menguar di pipi porselen milik Eren.

"Iya, ya. Belum tentu aku akan jatuh cinta pada _Corporal_. Sudah pasti kisah hidup kita akan berubah drastis, ya." Levi mengangguk.

Levi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otak Eren. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah lama terngiang di kepalanya, tapi ia ragu untuk menanyakannya. Setelah mempertimbangkan matang-matang, akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Hm... _Corporal_... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ujar Eren grogi. "Ke... kenapa... _Corporal_... menyukaiku?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Sementara Eren hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Malu, tentu saja. Ditambah lagi keheningan itu pecah dengan tawa sekenanya dari Levi yang malah membuat Eren tambah canggung.

"Apa maksudnya pertanyaan itu?" tanya Levi, dengan iris kelabunya mengunci tatapan Eren. Yang lebih muda kehilangan kata-kata sementara semburat merah di pipinya terus bertambah.

"Ti... tidak, maksudku..." Eren menggeleng, mencoba merangkai kata-katanya yang hilang begitu saja. "Kenapa... aku? Maksudku, ada banyak perempuan cantik di dunia ini, tapi kenapa Anda memilihku yang sama-sama laki-laki begini?"

Levi menggaruk kepalanya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Keheningan menyelimuti. "Misalnya, ada _Miss_ Petra. Dia cantik dan kuat, kenapa anda memilihku?" ulang Eren. Seketika ia tercekat kata-katanya sendiri. Keraguan menyelimutinya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin tahu alasan Levi menyukainya, di sisi lain ia juga meragukan rasa suka yang _Corporal_. Tapi, tentu saja, ia tak ingin kehilangan Levi.

"Karena..." Levi memberi jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "... Kau adalah kau."

Jawaban simpel itu membuat Eren kehilangan kata-katanya. "... Hahh? Hanya itu?"

Levi mengangguk. "Lalu kau mau jawaban seperti apa? Seperti, sifat kekanak-kanakanmu itu menarik, atau kau tampak manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Seperti itu?" tanya Levi iseng. Eren menggeleng.

"Ti, tidak begitu juga! Maksudku... hanya itu...?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Levi. "Aku bukan orang yang romantis, tapi kurasa mencintai tak perlu alasan." Jawaban singkat itu membuahkan harapan besar di hati Eren. Tidak peduli asal ia laki-laki, asal hubungannya dicerca habis-habisan, tetapi yang jelas ia masih memiliki Levi di sisinya, paling tidak ia masih memiliki cinta. Satu-satunya alasan untuk bertahan.

"Ya... aku juga..." gumam Eren. Bibir merahnya membentuk cekungan, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Ia menyelipkan tangannya pada tangan sang _Corporal_ dan menautkan jari keduanya, meresapi kehangatan yang menjalar hanya dari sekedar tautan jemari itu. "Hanya seperti ini, dengan _Corporal_, membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman..."

Levi tersenyum. Detik selanjutnya ia mendekap tubuh Eren erat. Erat, menghangatkannya sementara badai masih menerjang di luar sana. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Eren dan menyesap wanginya. Sementara Eren menutup matanya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang _Corporal_. Sekalipun hanya untuk detik ini saja, ia ingin tetap begini. Aman dalam dekapannya, dunia yang hanya tercipta untuk keduanya. Tanpa jarak, tanpa rasa sakit. Hanya ada kebahagiaan.

Yang pasti ia tahu, ia tak perlu ragu lagi dengan cintanya.

.

.

"Eren, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun," Petra mengetuk pintu kamar Eren, mencoba membangunkan remaja itu. "Eren?" karena tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Petra masuk. "Eren, bangun! Nanti bisa dimarahi _Corporal_, lho!" Petra mendekati Eren, menyibakkan selimut Eren, lalu terdiam. Petra mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan itu bukan mimpi. Setelah yakin itu bukan mimpi, dengan senyum berkembang di bibirnya, akhirnya wanita itu mengembalikan selimut itu ke posisi semula dan berjingkat ke ruang makan.

Auruo melihat Petra datang sendirian sambil menguarkan aura senang yang agak menggelikan. "Bocah itu dimana?" tanya Auruo.

"Masih tidur," jawab Petra kalem. "Biarkan saja dia. Toh _Corporal _juga masih tidur." Petra tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Auruo menatap bingung.

Sementara Levi yang baru saja terbangun di kamar Eren bersin beberapa kali merasa dibicarakan.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
